Cairo's Halloween
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: Present Time- Atem and Mana's daughter Cairo is not too fond on scary movies, but when a scary thief breaks in, will she take action or hide under the bed?


Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

"Go to bed Cairo!" Mana calls from downstairs in the kitchen. Cairo sits in her room on her bed, watching a scary movie on a Halloween Night. She has amethyst eyes and long black hair that goes past her waist. Her eyes are slightly narrowed like her father, Atem, but they still show a side of kindness and innocence. The movie that she is watching is, 'Scream.' It's about a guy in a mask that goes around killing people.

She is supposed to be in bed right now. She has had a whole night of trick or treating with her parents. Usually she doesn't watch scary movies because she fears getting bad dreams. But since it is Halloween, she decides to watch it anyway.

She yelps as she watches the killer pop from behind a wall with a knife in his hand and run after the victim. She reaches into her plastic pumpkin and gets some candy to eat, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Cairo, didn't your mother tell you to go to bed?" Atem asks, walking into her room and he looks at the movie she is watching. "What are you viewing?"

"Scream."

"Cairo, you shouldn't watch that. You know how you get when you watch horror films."

"But that was when I was younger dad. I'm ten now."

"I know," Atem says picking up the remote and turning the television off then he sits beside her. "But even big girls get scared sometimes."  
"Do you get scared?"

"Yes. Even adults get scared." Cairo looks out the window where a full moon shines. It is partially covered by a tree that stands outside of her house, making a creepy shadow on the wall. She shivers and leans her head on her father's shoulder.

"I'm regretting watching that movie," she says and he chuckles.  
"Don't worry, there's nothing out there to get you."

"But what if there is?"

"You'll be fine. Now get in bed," he orders and she crawls under the covers. Atem heads for the door until he is called back by his daughter.

"Dad…"

"What is it?" he asks, walking back to her bed.

"I'm scared."

Atem sighs and shakes his head. "This is exactly what I'm talking about Cairo. This is why your mother and I tell you not to watch scary movies."

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, lowering her eyes with guilt.

"I assure you, nothing bad is going to happen."

"But--" Atem raises his hand for her to stop and she obeys.

"If you're ever in a scary situation, you must be brave. Don't let yourself be the victim," he advises and she nods. "Now get some sleep." He kisses her on the forehead before turning off her light and closing the door.

"Is she in bed?" Mana asks when he walks into their bedroom. She is sitting up in bed with a book in her hands and the lamp on next to her.

"Yes, although she is shaken up by the movie," he replies, getting in bed with her.

"You think she'll be alright?"

"She'll be fine." He kisses her briefly on the lips and pulls away. "Good night."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Atem chuckles, "Very funny." He kisses her again. She reaches over and turns off the lamp before both go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Cairo just can't get to sleep. The scenes from the scary movie fill her head and she looks over at the door, thinking someone might break in.

She sighs and looks up at the ceiling. 'Just stay calm Cairo.' A boom of thunder sounds through the house and she screams, hiding under the covers. 'Just great. There had to be a thunderstorm today.' "Mom!" she calls out.

"Go to sleep Cairo," she hears her call back and she groans.

'I need some water,' she thinks to herself and she hops out of bed, wearing her white pajama pants and shirt. Slowly she opens the door and looks both ways before stepping out.

She tip toes through the hall at first, but the thunder makes her quicken her pace. She quickens her pace so much, that when she is at the stairs, she misses a step and she tumbles down, landing face first on the floor.

Cairo lifts her head and groans. She rubs her face, getting up and she heads to the dark kitchen. It isn't to dark because there is a street light right outside. Being short, she climbs on top of the counter to get her glass. Then she jumps down and fills the glass with water.

She only gets to take a sip when she hears something from the front door that is in a nearby room. She thinks maybe it's just from the thunderstorm and so she keeps drinking until she is finished. Then she places the glass in the sink and turns to go back to her room. That is until she hears the window crack from the living room.

"Who's there?" she asks out loud and she walks slowly to the living room. She sees the broken window and she bites her nail, feeling nervous. Someone is in her house.

"Hello?" She sees someone running from the corner of her eye and she whips around to find nothing. But then she looks to the ground to find muddy footprints of the floor, leading into the kitchen. She tugs on her shirt and gulps before walking into the kitchen to see a man with a black wool cap. He has a jar of money in his hand and she gasps.

"Hey!" she yells before covering her mouth. He turns to her, holding the money close.

"Go back to bed little girl." Cairo stands her ground, not because she wants to, but because she is frozen with fear. "Go on!" he whispers.

'I have to be brave!' she thinks and she narrows her eyes. "Put the money down and get out of my house," she orders and he chuckles.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with. I'm bigger and I'm stronger!" He charges toward her and she yelps running away from him. He chases after her around the kitchen.

Cairo spots a jar of marbles and grins. She grabs it and turns around, throwing them on the floor, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. She walks up to him and attempts to take the jar when he grabs one of her hands.

Cairo screams, trying to get away, but he is just to strong for her.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Let me go!" she yells and she grabs a skillet nearby and whacks him on the head, knocking him out cold.

Cairo smiles and places a hand on her hip. "You may be bigger, but I'm smarter," she says, pointing to her head. The light turns on in the kitchen and her parents run in.

"Cairo!" Mana yells, rushing to her side and she hugs her. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Atem looks down at the man then to the money he has in his hand. "It looks like he tried to steal our money," Atem says and he reaches down, taking the jar and placing it on top of the refrigerator.

"I'm so proud of you Cairo."

"Really?" Cairo asks.

Mana nods before standing up straight. She jumps when the man grabs her leg and quickly grabs another skillet from the counter, whacking him, and he falls unconscious. Cairo claps her hands with a smile while Atem sweat drops.

"Like mother like daughter," he mutters.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem and Mana tuck Cairo into bed and Cairo smiles at them both and they return the smiles. "So are you still scared?" Atem asks her and she shakes her head.

"Not anymore. I think I will be able to get some sleep now," she says.

"Good."

Mana kisses her followed by Atem and they leave, shutting off the light and closing the door.

"She's beginning to look more like you Atem," Mana says, holding his hand as they go back to their room.

"Yes, but I say that she has your personality."

"Indeed."

"Quite a night it's been, hasn't it?"

"Yes but I liked it. It was very exciting if you ask me. I wouldn't mind having another one like this."

"Typical you…always wanting an adventure."

Mana chuckles. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween."

_Happy Halloween to everyone of you guys. You will be hearing more from Cairo in one of my future stories. Think of this as an introduction to her. Review please._


End file.
